Order of the Companion
The Order of the Companion, also known as simply the Companions, were a paladin knighthood based in the theocratic realm of Elturgard in the Western Heartlands in the latter half of the 15 century DR. Activities The Companions served the ruler of Elturgard, titled the High Observer of Torm, who in the latter half of the 1400s DR was Thavus Kreeg. They shared the realm's aim of bringing righteous judgment to all the Realms and "setting Faerûn aright". They kept order within the capital, Elturel, preserved local civilization from wild and destructive forces, and guarded the realm against the threats around it, such as the unnatural and ravenous monsters from the plagueland in the south and the serpentfolk of Najara in the north, whose raiders and spies regularly ventured into Elturgard to test its strength. They remained ever vigilant. When Najara's ambassadors came to Elturgard to declare that if the serpentfolk were left alone, caravans and travelers would in turn be left alone by them, the refusal was so heated it ended in bloodshed, with the paladins killing the ambassadors. The Companions also served as emissaries. Circa 1479 DR, Elturgard tried to coax the neighboring city-state of Iriaebor to join it, through gifts and promises of protection, both delivered by its paladins. Some of Iriaebor's merchants accepted these gladly and even granted hospitality to small companies of paladins in their guest towers, despite the warnings of others, welcoming the paladin's good manners and good natures when true evil threatened. By 1489 DR, young hotheads and agitators of the Companions from all around Elturgard were posted to the remote Fort Tamal, apparently as punishment for insubordination of some kind, but this was uncertain. Oaths & Beliefs The paladins swore to follow and uphold the Creed Resolute, which had them serve the High Observer and the greater good, uphold Elturgard's law, and permit no difference in faith to come between them, among other codes of behavior. If one of the Companions overstepped the limits of law or proper behavior, or even questioned the policies of the realm (such as exactly why there was a temple to Bane in Soubar), their comrades would admonish them to "recall the Creed" and the matter was resolved. The Creed Resolute was later adopted by the Hellriders, and eventually all Elturian citizens. Although the state religion of Elturgard was that of Torm, and they all swore oaths to the realm, the Companions themselves followed various different gods, including Torm, Amaunator, Helm, and Tyr. Abilities Paladins of the Order of the Companion typically obtained spells and powers from the Oath of Devotion or the Oath of the Crown. Possessions The Companions were mounted knights, wearing shining breastplates and shields, carrying flags or banners, and bearing holy symbols of their personal deities. The insignia of the realm was a sun with a smaller, blazing companion sun before it in the upper left. It adorned the armor, shields, and flags of the Companions and the Hellriders alike, and was well known to everyone in and around Elturgard. Attitudes These paladins were truly courageous and completely zealous in walking the righteous path, being utterly confident in their convictions and in the good and just cause of Elturgard and this inspired them. It was said purity focused their minds, conviction fired their blood, and faith hardened their hearts. They were proud of their dedication to the cause of good, their clear morals, and even their intolerance. They appeared needlessly stern to others, even humorless. They did not know fear, yet they still despised it in others. They believed nothing could stand in their way, not while they had their blessed swords in hand. Relationships The Companions and the Hellriders were held in the highest regard. Both inspired the people to be devout in both their faith and the pursuit of justice. The Companions were seen as the undoubted champions of the people of Elturgard, with even the lowest-ranking ready to sacrifice their lives to protect them, and in turn the people adored them. Disrespecting the Companions and their Creed would incur the rage of the common folk. Many citizens of both Elturel and Elturgard dreamed of joining the Companions, and many succeeded. Members of the Hellriders could also aspire to join the Order of the Companion. History Following the coming of the Companion, the second sun that appeared over Elturel and blasted to ash the vampires and other undead that plagued the city in the , many pilgrims journeyed to see it, including many paladins. The best of the paladins was appointed ruler of Elturel, titled the High Observer. However, with none knowing which god had brought the Companion, the High Observer then established the Order of the Companion and the Creed Resolute to keep the paladins of different faiths in order. The Companions were credited with helping to establish Elturgard as a realm. Some years later, after a crisis of leadership and the disappearance of the likely successor, the Companion paladin Tamal Thent and her whole retinue and caravan at a caravanserai at Boareskyr Bridge, the post of High Observer fell to a priest of Torm, Thavus Kreeg, a rival of Thent's. Unable to explain the disappearance, the paladins undertook frequent patrols of the area and constructed Fort Tamal in Thent's honor, in one of Kreeg's first decrees. Circa 1459 DR, Elturgard learned that shrines to unapproved primal entities existed in the Reaching Woods. These shrines were maintained by humans and elves as well as gnolls and goblins, to the paladins' horror. Kreeg said the goblins were vicious and the gnolls known demon worshipers, and ordered the Companions to barricade the Reaching Woods and declared that no one could enter or exit the woods or they would suffer the death penalty. In the , the entire garrison of paladins at Fort Morninglord disappeared overnight and every stone in the fort was blackened and every door and window fused shut. Kreeg feared the fort was contaminated by some unknown evil and ordered it sealed and furthermore declared that anyone entering the fort would be outlawed. All entrances were bricked up behind layers of stone and mortar, and thus it remained by 1489 DR. Around 1489 DR, Thavus Kreeg was aging and another leadership transition was expected soon. In the , the Companion changed into a black orb that tore the whole of Elturel and its populace from the Material Plane and spirited it away to Avernus, first of the Nine Hells. It transpired Thavius Kreeg had in fact betrayed the city and its people to the archdevil Zariel, with the Creed Resolute binding them to his infernal pact and the Companion just a device in her schemes. Strangely, the Companions are not mentioned at all in Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus, despite them being defenders of Elturel bound by the Creed Resolute and presumably required for the pact. Elturian paladins are mentioned, but they are Hellriders. It may be that the Companions are present but "off screen" for the events of the module, or they are misnamed or conflated with the Hellriders, or perhaps the Companions were moved outside the city beforehand or slain in an early battle in Avernus, but this is just speculation. In any case, their involvement in and reaction to these events is unknown. Known Members * Tamal Thent Notable Locations ;Forts: * Fort Tamal: A fort protecting Boareskyr Bridge at the crossing of the Trade Way over the Winding Water. It was named after the missing paladin Tamal Thent. * Fort Morninglord: An abandoned fort on the Chionthar. ;Citadels: * Scornubel: When Scornubel allowed itself to be annexed into Elturgard, a contingent of Companions rode in and claimed it. They established a heavily populated permanent citadel in the city's center. Appendix Notes References Category:Paladin orders Category:Knighthoods Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Elturel Category:Organizations in Elturgard Category:Organizations in the Western Heartlands Category:Organizations in West Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations